Navidad con Cix
by trixlaura
Summary: jajajaja no dire nada


Especial de navidad

Era un día agotador en bajoterra la banda de Shane regresaba de la caverna Futuria porque un experimento fallido causo un caos asustando a las babosas y haciendo que huyeran media hora antes la banda de Shane llegaba de la caverna Nefasta ya que el doctor Blakk intento recuperar su provisión de agua oscura antes de eso regresaban e campo callado ya que otra banda intento apoderarse de la caverna eran las 7:30 y la banda de Shane se iba a dormir después de medio comer Trixie cogió unos papeles de ella pero además de eso un calendario en el que Eli en el que venían marcadas todas las festividades de la superficie a la mañana siguiente cierta Sting se levantó comió una fruta y un vaso de leche y se dirigió a su cuarto a organizar sus papeles

Trixie- Papa y mama me pidieron el favor entonces empecemos

Bluster asintió y cuando termino eran las 10:00 am Trixie noto algo raro y saco un calendario pero en este habían marcadas ciertas fechas que Trixie no recordaba que se celebrara algo cuando luego se le ocurrió llamar a Eli

Trixie- Eli vienes un momento

Eli- Claro

Eli no sabia que pasaba pero al escuchar la voz de Trixie se sentía feliz atraído y protegido jamas había sentido algo así le pasaba a Trixie ambos apenas llevaban un año siendo amigos bueno el año se cumplía el 9 de Enero pero lo que mas recordaban de ese día fue cuando se conocieron fue el día mas especial y increíble de sus vidas se amaban en secreto y sin saberlo (que romántico... amo el amor)

Trixie- Eli que son estas fechas y porque vienen marcadas

Eli- Son las celebridades de la superficie cumpleaños, san valentin, año nuevo...

Trixie- A si pues hay una marcada para mañana

Eli- Déjame ver no puede ser ¡MAÑANA ES NAVIDAD!

Trixie- Navidad ¿que es navidad?

Eli- Es la mejor festividad- dijo algo nostálgico- hay luces, risas, regalos, nacimientos

Trixie- Eso suena maravilloso pero explícame mas

Eli- Nuestro salvador JESUS nació ese día has oído hablar de el

Trixie- Pero claro el murió por nosotros pero no se sabe casi nada de el aun así le brindamos tributo (lamento si suena extraño pero jamas permitiré que no haya JESUS en Bajoterra olvide mencionar que soy am algo... religiosa)

Eli- El nació el 24 de diciembre a media noche y murió a los 30 años por nosotros así que todos los años hay como una cuenta regresiva de nueve días a la que llamamos novena resamos por su nacimiento por sus padres Jose y Maria y por todo lo que paso pero el día noveno es el mas feliz de todos todos se quedan vestidos a media noche a esperar su nacimiento y los niños reciben regalos (estoy ansiosa mi regalo ya esta debajo del árbol)

Trixie- La navidad suena hermosa pero no se celebra en Bajoterra

Eli- Si dijo algo triste toma son fotos de mis navidades anteriores

Trixie- Gracias

EN LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE CIERTA STING

La navidad suena hermosa... pero no se celebra aqui bueno ya se para no sentirme tan triste entrare a mi cuenta en fanfiction por lo menos sabre que ellos si las celebran (esto es lo que pasa despues de mi anterior fic)

FIN

Cix- Hola Trix

Trixie- Hola Cix como celebraras tu la navidad

Cix ¿conoces la navidad? bueno este año la celebrare en casa con toda mi familia va a ser hermoso nos encanta la natilla

Trixie- Pues si hoy Eli nos conto sobre la navidad lo que me conto suena precioso pero estoy algo triste por el y por no podre celebrar la navidad

Cix- ¿Estas triste por Eli?

Trixie- ya basta

Cix- Solo decia

Trixie- Ya te dije que el no me gusta (jajaja trata de mentir todos sabemos que te gusta)

Cix- ¿Segura?

Trixie- Segura

Cix- Digamos que es cierto adios

Trixie- Jajaja muy graciosa adios :D

EN LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE TRIXIE OTRA VEZ

Cix tambien hablo muy bien de la navidad pero eso me dio una idea...

FIN

Eli- Chicos tengo que ir con garfio rojo por una pieza nueva los vere luego

Trixie- Kord Pronto

Kord- aqui estoy

Pronto yo igual que quieres

Trixie- Pues mañana celebraran la navidad en el mundo ardiente la festividad mas bonita del año y se me ocurrio un plan para que Eli la celebre

Kord- Pero que es navidad

Trixie les explico tal como lo hizo Eli

Pronto- Y cual es el plan

Trixie- Iremos a visitar a Cix

Pronto- A Cix una de las escritoras que llevamos a Bajoterra

Trixie- Si a Cix pero es sorpresa arreglaremos todo y sorprenderemos tanto a Eli como a Cix

Kord- Grandioso ¿cuando nos vamos?

Trixie- Mañana 7:00 am

Pronto- Perfecto preparemos todo

AL SIGUIENTE DIA

Trixie- Eli

Eli- Si

Trixie- arréglate y acompáñame te tengo una sorpresa

Eli- Claro que es

Trixie- Si te lo digo no es una sorpresa (lo mismo me dijieron mis padres con mi regalo)

DESPUS DE UN RATO

Eli- Chicos que hacemos en el acenso

Trixie- Sorpresa celebraremos la navidad con Cix

Eli- Cix a ellos no los vemos desde agosto

Trixie- Pero yo sigo hablando con ellos

Eli- Pues entonces subamos

La felicidad con la que se oia Eli la alegraba profundamente y a Eli no podia creer lo que Trixie hacia por el

YA EN LA PUERTA DE LA CASA DE CIX

Trixie- Buenos dias señora por favor nos llama a su hija Cix

Mama de Cix- Claro esperen un segundo... Hija te buscan unos chicos que se parecen a ¿los de tu poster?

Cix-Mama son amigos dejalos pasar

Eli- Hola Cix

Cix-Hola chicos ¿que hacen aquí?

Hola iva a hacer un onep shop pero tengo mucho sueño son las 11.41 y he madrugado todos estos nueve dias para ir a la novena bueno FELIZ NAVIDAD


End file.
